


Napping

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_kiss, Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold





	Napping

They'd slept together plenty of times, they'd just never _slept_ together-slept together. What they were doing now, sharing a bed, pressed close together and comfortable, was nothing new. It was part of their friendship; their sexual-but-platonic, chaste-but-electric, careful dance of a friendship. It was beautiful, Adam thought, and sweet, and lovely and one of his favorite things on this blessed planet, but it wasn't _new_.

Also not new was the tightening feeling in Adam's chest as he looked at Kris's sleeping face, with his adorable little mouth parted a bit, the slightest hum of a snore rumbling from his chest. The swelling joy he felt was very familiar. Adam let his hand come up to Kris's forehead, running a finger from his temple down to his jaw, feeling like a character in a romantic comedy. Actually, he felt so cheesy in this moment that he might even be a character in a _high school_ romantic comedy. He couldn't help it.

He cherished these moments whenever they came up, which was less and less frequently lately. When they were alone, everything was easy and no explanations were necessary. What they had was so complicated neither of them could've explained it if asked, but both _understood_ innately, without questions. So, when they snuggled up together to take a nap they fit like puzzle pieces. So they liked to sleep together. When they were alone, it didn't matter if it was weird, if they seemed to be blurring boundaries. They needed no reason, they just lay down, got wrapped up in each other, and found _rest._

Adam had gotten used to waking up first, like some kind of bizarre internal alarm clock. Waking up before Kris gave him these few moments to look at him, to enjoy his calm, lineless face, to watch his chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm. It was soothing to him; he found watching Kris sleep every bit as restful as sleeping himself. He couldn't help noticing that Kris looked happier while he was asleep than when he was awake these days, and it made Adam ache to know how much stress Kris was under, and also secretly smug that, once in a while, he got to be there to see Kris's masks fall away and see his face as it _should_ be. As it really is.

He leaned forward, not conscious of the message leaving his mind before his body began obeying it, until the tip of his nose brushed Kris's. He hesitated for a moment, his mind catching up with what was going on just in time for him to think _STOP!_ before Kris smacked his lips, then licked them, his tongue making a lazy circuit from the right corner, across his top lip, then around the bottom to where it began, leaving his lips pink and wet in its wake; that was all it took for Adam's body to regain control. He moved in gently, pressing his lips against Kris's lightly, lingering for just a moment before beginning to pull back. But as he did, Kris's mouth came with him, and Adam's eyes popped open to see Kris moving toward him, his eyes still closed, but his head lifting up off the pillow. After the initial moment of shock passed, Adam opened his mouth and felt Kris's tongue run along his bottom lip.

Then Kris fell back onto his pillow, turning his head away slightly. Adam gaped down at him, replaying the last ten seconds in his mind, trying to figure out what happened.

Kris turned his head back toward Adam, smacking his lips again but not opening his eyes.

"Kris?" Adam finally said.

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you... awake?"

"No," Kris mumbled, tugging the blanket and snuggling it under his chin.

Adam scooted up into a half-sitting position, frowning. "OK," he said. There was quiet for a moment, then Kris's eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey," he said. "I just remembered. I had a dream you kissed me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Great," Adam said. "Um, I might have actually really kissed you, though."

Kris opened his eyes wide, looking up at Adam.

"You did?" Kris said.

Adam looked down, blushing just a little. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it. You looked... kissable," Adam shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant despite the tension spreading through him as he wondered what he would say if Kris were pissed about this.

"Good enough for me," Kris said, pushing himself up onto his knees and leaning into Adam, pressing into him for a long, deep kiss, hands snaking up to bury in Adam's hair. "Fucking finally."


End file.
